Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having a skip via conductor that penetrates multiple resin insulating layers.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-115954 describes a multilayer printed wiring board that has a via that penetrates one insulating layer and a skip via that penetrates multiple insulating layers. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.